Just A Mask
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: Four is a 17. And he's also a foster kid. Tris is 15. And her family is fostering Four. Tris carries a secret, a weight that kills her slowly. She never wanted this-any of this. But now she's trapped and forced to be in a mask that makes her seem happy, even though she's really breaking. And only one person can see though it-Four. But can he stop her before she makes a huge mistake
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know that I REALLY shouldn't be starting something else but I just read Divergent and fell in love with it! So, naturally, I have to post a story! I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this, and I have no idea how fast my updates will be. I'll try for once a week, but I'm really focusing a ton on 'Cinderella' and 'In My Shoes' which are my most popular. I really hope you guys like this! And it's AU so you have to have read the book to understand! Please review! They really make my day!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Tris**

"Beatrice! Come on, they'll be here any minute!" my mom called from down below. I sighed.

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled back.

I sighed again. Today was the day. The day that we had all been looking forward to. The day that I just wanted to get over with. Today was the day. Big whoop.

I tied my hair up into a braid, and climbed down from the treehouse that Dad had built for me years ago. I looked at the bright blue sky above, dotted with puffy, white clouds. The sun was shining, casting a warm blanket down on the earth. They birds were singing their happy song.

But it shouldn't be. It should be cold and the clouds should be heavy and gray. The birds shouldn't be chirping, and the sun shouldn't be shining. The world should be encased in darkness and coldness.

But it's not. Life should go on, as people have told me at times. Too many times. And maybe for some people life _can _go on, but not for me.

As I climbed away from my sanctuary, I walked into my small three story house. Yes, there _is _such a thing as a three story house that's small. I walked into the living room, where my mom and dad were waiting. I don't understand why it's called a 'living' room. I don't do my living in there.

As I got closer to them, I allowed my mask to slip on. The mask that I have to where around everyone to convince them that I'm fine, that I'm happy. I wear the mask that smiles really big and makes me look like I'm one of those happy go lucky kids.

"Hi, Mom!" I say brightly.

Mom and Dad look up.

"Hey, sweetheart!" they both greet me warmly. "Are you excited?" they ask me.

"Yup!" I lie smoothly, popping the 'p'. They both smile.

"So are we. It's always exciting to get a new member of the family," Mom comments.

_Yeah, and it sure sucks when you lose one, _I thought bitterly. But I knew it wouldn't be fair to take that out on Mom. What happened wasn't her fault.

It was mine.

Instead of speaking my thoughts, I just said,"Yeah! This should be interesting! When are they going to be here?" I ask, faking curiousity. It's amazing how easy it is to lie to the people who are closest to you.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Right about now!" Dad said, hopping up and walking to the door.

He and Mom opened the door with warm, genuine smiles on their face. I trailed behind with a fake warm smile.

"Mrs. Cox! How good it is to see you!" my mom said, greeting the caseworker. My dad greeted her too, and then both of their eyes turned on me, silently telling me to be polite.

I plastered the smile on my face and said,"It's nice to see you!" in a sweet voice.

Then I noticed the teenage boy behind her.

He had a emotionless face. No feeling, no smile, no sadness. Just empty. It was a mask. I've spent too much time in my life wearing a mask to know when someone else is wearing one.

But his eyes. They were... different. They locked with mine for a second, and I could see how much his eyes contrasted from the rest of him. They were a deep blue and so full of feeling, emotions swimming within them. Just his eyes were a mystery within themselves.

But then he looked away, his eyes becoming cold and heartless.

"Beatrice! _Beatrice,_" my mom said.

I shook my head. "Yes, Mom? I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. Mrs. Cox was just about to introduce us to your new foster brother," she told me. I nodded.

"Beatrice, Mr. and Mrs. Prior, this is Four, your new foster son," she announced, gesturing to the guy.

_Four? What kind of name is that? _I thought to myself.

"Welcome to our home," my mom said warmly. "We hope you like it here." He nodded slightly at them.

"Beatrice, are you going to welcome your new brother?" Mom said, turning to me.

_Your new brother. Your new brother. Your new BROTHER. _Her words echoed in my head. No. No, this isn't what I want. How could we just replace him? My _real _brother? Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the same suffocating feeling that had overcome me the night my life was turned upside down overtook me again.

_Tris, calm down! You can get through this! You're tougher than that! Act like it!, _I chided myself.

But it still hurt. Fostering this kid was making everything feel so real, making me acknowledge that life as I knew it really is gone. I couldn't accept that.

But I forced myself to breath. I had to do this. If not for me, then for Mom, Dad, and Caleb.

"Beatrice, are you alright, honey?" Dad asked gently.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and slid my smiling mask back on, realizing that it had slipped while I was venturing through my thoughts.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I said matter of factly. I stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice," I said, introducing myself. He nodded to me.

There was a brief period of awkward silence before Mrs. Cox said,"I really have to get going! I wish I could stay longer, but it's been pretty busy lately," she told us. Then she turned to Four.

"I have to go now, but if you need me, just call or tell Mr. and Mrs. Prior," she told him. He shrugged uninterestedly. She sighed.

"Well, bye! I hope everything works out!" she said to us, before turning and getting into her car. We all watched in silence as she pulled out of the driveway. Then Mom and Dad turned to us.

"Beatrice, why don't you go take Four's bags inside and give him a small tour of the place.

"Sure," I said, smiling brightly. But as I reached to take a bag, Four stopped me.

"I can carry my own bags," he snaps. I thought of a million things I could say but I bit my tongue.

"As you wish," I said instead. We all shuffled inside.

"Come on," I said in a sickly sweet voice, taking him to the third floor. Once we were out of sight of my parents, I dropped the swwet tone, but not the mask. I had to keep that on.

"Your room is next to mine, the second door on the right," I said in a hard voice.

As we passed a room, I opened the door and told him what each one was. I opened the door to his room, and turned around to let him in.

"This will be your room," I told him. He sat his bags down on the bed. Then, I took him downstairs to see the rest of the house. When we got back up, I allowed himself to see a glimpse of my room.

Then I noticed his gaze shift to the door across from my room. I was closed.

"What's in there?" he asked, reaching out to take the knob. Panic rose in my chest.

"Don't go in there!" I shrieked, louder and harsher than I had intended. But _nobody _goes into that room excep for me. He look of alarm flashed across his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. Just because. It's an extra room and you don't need to be in it," I snapped.

"No need for the rude tone," he said quietly.

"No need for the messed up attitude," I shot back. We glared at each other.

I felt a wave of helplessness start to engulf me and I wanted more than anything to turn back the clock and change the past. It was killing me. I missed him. I loved him. I _needed _him. But he was gone. My eyes burned, but I refused to let a tear spill over. Four's faced softened.

"Beatrice, I didn't-" he started.

"It's fine. Why don't you go unpack, while my mom makes dinner? If you need anything, I'll be in my room," I said coldly, trying desperately to keep my voice from breaking.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I just turned and walked into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I crashed onto my bed, and sobbed into the covers. I didn't want this. I never did. I never wanted to live a lie. I never wanted to have a foster brother. And most of all, I never wanted to lose my _real _brother.

But now it was too late.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't terrible! I know the characters are OOC but I'm ot Veronica Roth and this isn't her story. This story might be pretty gloomy so don't expect a ton of sunshine and rainbows. If you don't understand everything, the next chapter should be more of a filler. I hope you liked this! I spent a lot of time on it! Should I continue? Please tell me in a review! The more I get, the faster I update! So review! (Even if you're a guest!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: So I usually update every two days, but unfortunately, my laptop isn't working. So now I'm stuck with using my mom's laptop, the library, or my friends' laptop if they decide to take pity on me. I'll try to update when I can, but I'll be using the little time I have on the computer updating Cinderella and In My Shoes. But I will try my hardest! I am SO sorry guys! I hope you like this! I have no idea where this story is going! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Four**

I stared after her as she stormed into her room. What the heck was her problem? She acts like her life is so bad, but I was just taken away from my family because I was abused! You'd think she would have a heart and at least try to be nice to me!

You know what? Who cares? This was stupid! I couldn't believe this was the family I'd be stuck with! But if she didn't want to get along with me, then two could play this game.

I just threw my bags aside. I could unpack later.

I just lied back on my bed, thinking about this new life, and my old on as well.

Yesterday, I had gotten home from school, and Marcus, my dad, had been waiting for me.

I don't even know why he did it, or what I did to deserve it; I suspected that he was drunk. But he took a belt and started hitting me with it. I could overpower most people, but when it came to my father, I shamefully clammed up. He hit me and hit my and blamed his wife's death on me, which I don't see how that would be possible, seeing as I was just a little kid when she died.

Somehow, my neighbors found out and called social services who then came to investigate. My dad was arrested, and they took me with them, explaining how I would have to be sent to a foster family, until someone wanted to adopt me.

I threw a bouncy ball against the wall, and caught it when it came back to me. I enjoyed the peaceful, methodical noise.

I dove into my thoughts again.

This new life-I could handle it. Maybe. My foster parents, Andrew and Natalie, they were nice enough and very welcoming.

But Beatrice I'm so sure about.

I wasn't thrilled with her attitude towards me just now, although I guess I'll admit that I was exactly all warm and fuzzy towards her either.

But why the heck was she so territorial over a freaking room? When she told me not to go in there, I made a mental note to myself to walk right in when she wasn't around. It's my house, too-for now.

Another thing that I didn't like, was how she didn't seem to want me here at all. I saw the panicked look on her face when she was told to greet me. Okay, so maybe not everyone wants to work with foster kids, but if she didn't, she could have just told her parents. It's not like I want to be here any more than she wants me here.

As the ball I was throwing flew back into my hands, I heard something from the room next to me. It sounded almost like... a choked sob? I paused to listen, but I didn't hear anything after that, so I just shrugged and kept throwing the ball. It must have just been my imagination.

I had finally resigned myself to the task of unpacking, when I heard Natalie call us down for dinner.

I started to walk out the door, but Beatrice was walking into the hall at the same time, and I ran smack into her.

"Watch it!" she snapped angrily.

Immediately, I felt anger rise within me.

"Why don't _you _watch it?! S'not my fault you don't keep your eyes open when you walk!" I retorted.

She just scowled and walked away.

Fuming, I followed her downstairs to the table, where Andrew and Natalie were already seated.

"Hello, you two. Have you unpacked yet, Four? Do you need help with anything?" Natalie asked kindly.

"I'm almost finished unpacking. I don't need any help, but thanks," I replied.

"Beatrice, is everything all right?" Andrew asked his daughter.

I looked at her. She was sitting across from me with her hands in her lap, bangs covering her eyes, and looking down. But then she looked up, smiling brightly.

"Of course! I was just thinking," she said.

"A penny for your thoughts?" her mom asked. I saw Beatrice's smile falter, but she quickly turned it back to its original brightness.

"Um, how about a million dollars instead?" Beatrice replied.

Her mom gave her a hard look. Something seemed to pass between them, but I couldn't guess what.

"Beatrice, why don't you lead the family in prayer tonight?" Natalie said, changing the subject.

"Sure, Mom!" She lowered her head. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this day, and thank you for all the things you give us. We are very thankful for the roof over our heads and the food on our plates. Also, thank you for giving us, Four; we all feel very blessed to have him with us today. May he enjoy his time here, and one day, think of us as family. Please continue to live within our hearts, now and forever. Amen," she said, closing the prayer.

I picked at my food. I had tried not to laugh during her prayer at te part where she said,"May he enjoy his time here, and one day, think of us as family." Yeah right. She's the one who's making me dread staying here.

I started to pick at my food, when I realized that Beatrice still had her head bowed in prayer.

She finished and when she looked up, our eyes looked for a second. Something flashed through her eyes, but quickly disappeared as she tore her gaze away, staring at her plate.

Jeez, what is up with this girl? She's so confusing. One minute, she's smiling brightly, the next, she's all darkness and doom, and then the next, she's practically got 'I hate the world' written on her forehead. her mood swings are annoying and I've only been here for a few hours.

"Hey, Mom? Is it okay if Chris comes over tomorrow?" the said girl asked.

I frowned. Was Chris her boyfriend? Wait, why do I care? I don't.

"Sure! How is Chris doing?" Natalie asked with a look of concern on her face. Beatrice looked down and studied her hands.

"Um, as good as any of us, I guess," she muttered quietly.

"Ah..."

What was that all about?

Beatrice shoved her plate back suddenly. "May I be excused?"

"Are you sure? You hardly ate a thing!"

I looked at her plate. Actually, she hadn't even touched her food. She just nodded.

"Thanks for dinner!" she said, leaning over to kiss her mom quickly on the cheek.

"I'll be out in the treehouse if anyone needs me!" she called, running out through the sliding glass back doors.

So I was left to endure the rest of an awkward dinner with my two new foster parents. Great.

We were all silent for a few minutes.

"So how do you like it here?" Andrew asked me.

I shrugged. "It's fine. You have a very nice place. And thank you for being so welcoming." _Unlike your daughter, _I added in my head.

Almost as though she had heard me, Natalie asked,"And how do you like Beatrice?"

_I can't stand her, _I said to myself.

Andrew sighed.

"Let me guess: she's not being very welcoming at all, is she?"

"She doesn't want me here. I can tell," I said suddenly. "I'm fine with her not liking me, but I would love to know _why _she doesn't like me."

Andrew sighed again. "Beatrice has recently been through something pretty... traumatizing. She was hurt pretty badly, and us fostering you is forcing her to move on, and accept that life has to go on. It's not that she doesn't like you. You'll see. But nevertheless, I'll have a talk with her."

"What happened to her?" I asked, suddenly curious. Andrew looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think that is something you'll have to ask her yourself," he replied.

I thought about that. I didn't think that I'd be asking her anytime soon. She hadn't exactly made herself very approachable. But maybe that's what she wanted.

"Four?" Natalie said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her.

"A word of advice about our daughter: Don't push her. You can try, but she'll just push you right back. She's tougher than she seems."

I nodded. "Note taken. Thanks."

I ate the last of my food, and helped clear the table. I walked pass the back doors, and through them, I saw a big tree, with a tire swing hanging from it. There was a treehouse and in it, I could see a figure sitting and gazing up at the stars. The wind swept her hair back. For the first time, she looked almost peaceful.

I smiled slightly, and turned away.

* * *

Later that night, I had gotten up to use the bathroom, when I _definitely _heard something coming from the room next to me.

I pressed my ear to the door, and heard it. I heard choked sobbing coming from Beatrice.

I stood there uncertainly, not sure of whether I should keep walking or open the door. After a minute or two, I sighed, and pushed the door open quietly.

And there she was, crying her heart out. Cautiously, I walked in.

* * *

**Yay me! I finished another chapter! I'm really sorry it took so long! I typed this on a friend's iPad and now I HATE auto-correct! But I had never used an iPad before so it was a little weird. I have no idea when I can update again, but I promise I will try everything I can to get the next chapter out! And thanks so much, again, for 19 REVIEWS for the first chapter! I am thrilled! I love you guys! Please review (even if you're a guest! :) and I'll try even harder to get the next chapter out! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I cannot tell you how beyond sorry I am that I haven't updated in so looong! I almost never take so long to update; I try to update every 2 or 3 days. But I've had exams, band competitions, and writer's block. Also, I've taken a hiatus on almost all my stories except for Cinderella, but, sadly, it's ending in 1 more chapter. Anywho, a major apology to you! I just finished reading Divergent for the 7th time and Insurgent for the 5th, so I decided to update this story.**

**On a different note: YAYAYAYAY! 42 REVIEWS and only two chapters! You guys are the best! I love you! Thank you so much. This chapter may not be that great, but I'll try my hardest.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Tris**

I laid on my side, curled up into a ball, trying to get rid of the pressing grief. This happened every night. I would hold up the weight of the sky during the day, and then it would all come crashing down on me at night.

I hated it. I hated grief, I hated the things that caused it, and I hated life in general.

I tried not to think about my brother and my best friend, both of whom I lost that night. My fault. Always my fault. And it killed me that I always tried and tried, but it was never good enough. All I wanted that night was to have a good time, but even that was too much to ask for.

Finally, I allowed myself to look at the picture that sat on my bedside table. I showed me, my best friend, Christina, her boyfriend, Will, and my beloved brother, Caleb. We were the golden group of friends.

And now only fifty percent of us remained.

A sob finally flew through my mouth, the animal inside of me coming out. I was wrenched forward into the bed, and I cried into the pillow to muffle my sobs.

And I had to go through this every single night. But it was only a small price to pay. I deserved this pain, I told myself over and over.

I tried to steady my breathing, tried to go to sleep, but the effort was futile. I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares. Even now, I could see the nightmare in the corners of my consciousness, ready to swoop in when at last sleep would engulf me, but over and over again, I fought it off.

And I felt selfish for it.

I heard a noise coming from the hall. I froze. Who could be awake at this time of night? Well, besides me, of course.

I tried to remain still, tried to keep in my pathetic cries, but only succeeded in muffling them. I heard a floor board creak, and then silence.

I sighed in relief as I realized that whoever it was - Mom, Dad, or Four - had probably gone back to sleep.

And how wrong I was.

My eyes widened when my door creaked open, the light from the hall spilling in. The person cast a long shadow into my room, and was hesitant as he walked forward.

It was Four.

If I hadn't been so tired, so upset, I might have snapped at him, commanded him to get away from me. But I _was _tired and upset, so I didn't protest. I just pressed my face into the mattress so that it would soak up my tears and he couldn't see my face.

"Beatrice?" he said softly, hesitantly. I tensed.

I focused on my breathing. In, out. In, out. He tried again.

"Beatrice?"

This time, I sat up and looked at him, avoiding his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked hoarsely.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he shot back.

"Shouldn't you?" I countered.

He was silent for a second.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he said in a quiet, still voice.

"No," I said sharply. He sighed.

"I don't understand you at all. First, you hate me for some unknown reason. Second, I'm trying to be nice to you, but apparently, you're too good for that. And third, you obviously don't want me here, so why pretend that you do in front of your parents?"

I took in a sharp intake of breath. Anger started to rise within me, a snake ready to strike. How _dare _he say any of those things?! He didn't know a thing!

But a part of me, the logical and fair part, knew that I was being fair to him. Here he was, basically an orphan - for what reason, I still don't know - and I was acting like I hated him. But hate was the wrong word for what I felt towards him. Perhaps it was resentment.

"You don't know _anything_," I said quietly.

He crossed is arms. "You're right, I don't. But that doesn't make the way you've treated me right."

Before I could say another word, he swiftly turned on his heel and strode out, closing the door quietly behind him.

A part of me did feel pretty guilty. But I shrugged it off. The last thing I needed was more guilt. My eyes pounded, and I collapsed into the pillows, giving in to the nightmares.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes were red with dark circles under them. I frowned. This wouldn't do. If my parents found out that I was still crying myself to sleep every night, they'd send me to counseling. I shuddered. What a simply horrifying thought.

I sighed as I went to the bathroom and applied my almost never used makeup to cover up the evidence of my grief. It was like a mask.

After getting ready for the day, I walked down to the kitchen. Mom was standing at her usual place by the stove making eggs, while Dad sat at the dining room table holding a newspaper and a cup of coffee. As always, my eyes traveled hopefully to the island in the kitchen where Caleb usually sat. I knew it was stupid.

He wasn't coming back.

Four was standing somewhat awkwardly by the counter. His first morning here. I walked right past him with out even glancing in his direction.

Mom looked up.

"Hey, honey."

"'Morning, Mom! Yum, I'm starved!" That was a lie. I was almost never hungry anymore. "Are you going to add cheese?" I asked nodding to the eggs. She laughed.

"You bet! Did you sleep well?"

"Like a lamb," I replied smoothly. In my peripheral vision, I saw Four open and close his mouth, as though he was going to make a comment but thought better of it.

I tensed, waiting for him to contradict me. But he didn't.

"So what time is Chris coming over?" Dad asked from the table.

"No idea. I'll ask her."

"Food's ready!" Mom called a few minutes later.

We all went to sit at the table. My phone buzzed in my pocket; I took it out.

_What time should I come over? _Chris texted.

I texted her back. _Um, anytime. I'm not doing anything 2day._

_K. Is the foster kid there? _she asked.

_Ya. :/_

_Y the :/?_

_Eh. I'll explain l8r, _I told her.

_K. I'll be there after breakfast._

_Oh, thank God! See ya then! Come ASAP. Don't feel like eating_, I pleaded.

_I understand. Byz._

"Beatrice, what did I tell you about texting at the table?" my mom chastised.

"Sorry, Mom. Chris says that she'll be over after breakfast."

"Sounds good!"

I started to put a little food in my mouth, trying not to gag on it as it went down. I wasn't anorexic or anything - I just didn't have much of an appetite. And cheesy scrambled eggs were Caleb's favorite breakfast.

"So, Four, how was your first night here?" Mom asked conversationally. Four's eyes darted quickly to me before he answered.

"Fine, thanks," he replied tightly. And that was sort of it for conversation.

I was in the middle of making a broken heart with my eggs, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed, getting up quickly. I opened the door, eager to see my friend.

"Hey!" I said to Chris. She managed a small smile.

"Hey, Tris. What's up?" she asked, walking in.

"Life. Although it's more down that up," I muttered so only she could hear. She cracked a faint smile.

"Same here."

I led her to the table where my parents still sat, talking quietly.

"Mom, Chris is here," I said. My parents looked up, kind expressions on their face.

"Hello, Christina, dear. How are you?" Mom asked.

Christina shrugged. "Great! Just the same as always, I guess."

Mom looked hard at her for a second and then turned to Four.

"Christina, meet the newest member of our family, Four. Four, this is Beatrice's friend, Christina," Mom introduced. I looked down. Christina stepped forward and shook his hand, giving him a slightly resentful look. She probably didn't like him being here any more than I did.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. He nodded in response.

"Yes, yes, that's great, can we go now?" I said rather rudely.

"Beatrice," Dad said sharply. "Sorry," I mumbled, but nevertheless, dragged Christina away. We walked out to the treehouse.

"I hate being around the adults," Christina muttered. "They think they know us _so _well. They think they can understand what we're going through. Well, they can't."

I nodded in agreement. "My parents can understand. After all, they lost Caleb, but from the way they act, I think they're over it."

"I know what you mean. I mean, my parents couldn't care less that Will" - her voice cracked on him name - "is gone. It seems like the world has moved on, yet we're still standing still. How could your parents just replace your brother like that?" she continued bluntly. I blinked.

"I've been trying to ask myself the same question," I said softly.

"I'm really sorry. I just... I know how it feels... I couldn't bear it if..." she couldn't continue. I wrapped my arms around her, and we looked out over the neighborhood from a-high. Up here in the treehouse, everything felt so free. We drew strength from each other's warmth.

"I wish we could have them back. It doesn't seem fair, does it? But maybe it's not that we're afraid of moving on. Maybe we're just afraid of what we'll leave behind when we do," Christina said, sounding a little stronger.

It was weird; Christina was always the funny, outgoing person of the group, but now she and I had become something more. Something deep.

"I think you're right," I agreed quietly. "But the question is, how do we move on and let go without leaving the things we loved behind?"

"Well," Christina said, a slightly mischievous look on her face, "we could start by playing a game of Capture the Flag with everyone."

* * *

**Sucky chapter, sucky ending, yeah, yeah, I know. You don't need to tell me. I'm so sorry! The next chapter should be much lighter and fun, though. And I'm also sorry if the scene between Four and Tris was short with no fluff. But my family has adopted, and I know that it takes awhile for both sides to open up to each other. Thank you guys again for so many reviews; it means so much to me. Especially with having a hard time with kids at school and stuff. But please review! The more I get, the faster I'll update! Thanks! Love ya!**


End file.
